


Queen

by Selina1715



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F, Mimo, NaJeongMoSaJiMiDaChaeTzu - Freeform, chaetzu, dystopianfanfic, girlgroup, godjihyo, hiraimomo, myouimina, saida, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selina1715/pseuds/Selina1715
Summary: This story is set in a world where magic exists and thrives.The world has been split into the dark and light side. The dark side isn't dark, but is ruled by a savage queen who enjoys killing and is a very powerful wielder. The light side is where the people learn to use their powers and fight the oncoming war and to beat the queen and to win to unite the world. Will they be able to win? Will they all survive this fight?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon & Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Aura

**Author's Note:**

> A Fantasy MiMo Fanfic!
> 
> Also this has already been posted on AFF, so for those of you who came across it there, this is the same story..   
> xD

Momo's POV:  
"Who do you think the new spirit is?" Sana asked while munching on some churros. I grabbed one and shrugged.  
"Guyss!!! The new girl is here. She is quite the mystery I heard. " Nayeon squealed as she sat down next in front of me and Sana. I rolled my eyes and waited for the teacher to come. We were to do some power training today.   
"Sanaaa unnieeee!!!" Dahyun screamed launching herself at Sana. I smiled at their cute interaction. They were soulmates. Yes, our world had soulmates. Soulmates were your other half. Together, your powers were unmatchable. Well, legends say that but then again if everyone was invincible when with their soulmates then we couldn't live peacefully could we? Invincible in the sense, your power would be stronger than before. Both Nayeon and Sana had found their other halves. I was yet to find mine. But I was okay. I didn't want anymore attention than the attention I received now. The most powerful student to have ever set foot in this room. Sounds Majestic right? Well, I had known for a long time what I was meant to be. I was born to rule. I knew it, but I hadn't told anyone that I could summon the queen's power. Many suspected, but I didn't give them any living proof. The king/ queen was never decided based on birth. The magic and spirits decided it. I was honoured and happy to have been selected but I knew I was a different case. I snapped back into the class to see that the teacher was already in and he had assigned Sana to fight Chaeyoung. Each of us could control one element of the Earth. I controlled all the elements. But the others didn't know about it.  
Sana controlled the Water, while Chaeyoung controlled the Earth. It was an interesting match as both of them were equally strong, but what made it more interesting was they had their partners next to them.   
Dahyun controlled the Air, and Chaeng's partner Tzuyu controlled Fire. Between the four of them, they controlled all four of the elements. Sure matches with these pairings were common, but these four made it interesting. Maybe it was because Sana was my best friend. I smiled and saw them attack each other.   
Sana and Dahyun decided to combine their powers to push the ice shards through Tzuyu's fire shield. Dahyun tried to cut off the air supply but Chaeng created a sandstorm that required Dahyun to shift her focus on getting the air and sand down and let Sana see where her opponents are.   
I ate the rest of the churros while watching the four of them fight. They made a good team. None of them were ready to give up and lose. The teacher had to give it up and call it a draw. A couple of other students were up as I waited for my turn. I didn't get one most of the days so I wasn't really worried, but today he decided to give me a chance to show the other how its done.   
This time I was against Nayeon and her soulmate and my roommate, Jeongyeon. I smirked at them as I went inside the ring. Everyone stopped their work to look at our match. Nayeon controlled the Air while Jeong controlled fire. I cracked my shoulders and waited for them to attack. They might be my best friends, but when it comes to training I won't give in. Also I had a reputation to protect. Even though I hated it, I had to do my job. They created a fire tornado and let it cage me in. These tricks were slightly advanced and required a lot of practice and skill. But, there was no easy way to break free. I smiled let the power flow through me. I stretched my arms out, and froze the tornado. Once it was ice, I broke it into shards and looked at my opponents. I knew my eyes were glowing but it was hard to hide it these days. Eventually everyone would know I was meant to be queen. No point in hiding it anymore. So, I decided to show everyone what I could really do. But not at this training session. Sometime later. I sent the shards at them and they broke Nayeon's shield like a thin wafer. Jeong threw fire rings at my ice arrows making a couple of them melt. I didn't know she could do that. I willed my shards to join together and make a wall of ice to push them out of the ring. I let some more of my power into me and I knew my eyes were glowing. I twisted my mouth in an evil smile as I slammed my ice wall into their shield and pushed them out of the ring. I let my ice melt into water at their feet while everyone looked at me. I could feel my eyes return to normal and walked out of the ring over to my usual corner spot. The teacher just stared and stared at me while the others finished their rounds. I finally met his eyes and he asked me to stay back after class. I nodded and looked away.  
Soon class was done and everyone rushed out eager to have lunch. My friends were about to bombard me with questions, but luckily the teacher stepped in saying he needed to speak to me in the Principal's room. I told them I'd meet them later and followed the teacher.

Sana's POV:  
"Did you see that?" Nayeon unnie exclaimed as we sat down in our usual table at the cafeteria.   
"Yeah! She.. She is too powerful. She didn't even lift her hands towards the end. Just used her head." Dahyun gushed.  
"No.. Not that, she was always way too powerful for us. This time she showed us something she has been trying to hide. Her real self" Jeong said   
"You mean to say..." Chaeyoung started but was interrupted by Jihyo and another girl behind her.   
" Mean what ? Guys! This is Mina, she is the new spirit and she will be with us. She is rather unique so, they wanted us to help her out. " She said as she sat down in front of me while Mina sat next to me. I smiled at her and she gave us a small smile. We introduced ourselves but an awkward silence filled the table.   
"So, what were you guys talking about before I interrupted you? And, where's Momo?" Jihyo asked. We shook our heads and continued to eat. Jihyo was a unique wielder. She didn't wield an element like us. She was a seer and could read minds. So I knew she asked us that question for Mina's sake and not hers.   
Luckily Momo walked in and everyone turned to stare at her as she got her food. She hated it. I felt bad for leaving her alone like this but what could I do? I continued my eating but noticed Jihyo had gone still and wasn't paying attention to her food. Momo came over to us and sat down on my other side in front of Dahyun and next to Jeong. Jihyo looked at Momo and I didn't miss their silent conversation. Jihyo nodded and continued her eating. I gave up and introduced Mina to Momo.  
"Mina this is Momo, Momo this is Mina" I sat back in my seat so that they could see each other. Momo tilted her head and gave a small smile while mina bowed her head and greeted her in a shy way.   
"So Jihyo, you were saying Mina needed help?" I asked desperate to change the mood of the table. Everyone had been staring at Momo and she seemed off.  
"Yeah.." Jihyo's eyes went to Momo and I knew it was something important and that the two of them were distracted. I sighed and asked Mina myself "So, what can we do?"   
"Uh.. I don't know what my spirit is yet.... I seem to have a little affinity to all of them, but nothing can be controlled easily for me. Its confusing and- and weird" She said looking down at her hands. I put an arm around her shoulders and encouraged her that we could help her out. We'd done this a few times before. The most common sprits were Water and Earth while Air and Fire were common but not that common. Those like Jihyo were very rare. And there was the queen. She could wield anything she wanted to. The queen's power came from the Earth and she was the strongest among us all. Our world had been divided for a while now. We used to be one happy place but years ago when we were very young a fight took place and the world split into two. The light and dark side. Rumor's said that both the sides would have a queen but no one knew about it. All the elders hoped the queen was with us to protect us and to defeat the witch who used sorcery and amassed power through killing. They wanted to be one place again. I was lost in my thoughts when I felt a pair of arms go around me and a kiss on my cheek. I smiled and leaned into Dahyun's embrace. I loved this girl so so so much. We'd been together for a year now and I was never happier. Sure, we'd gotten a few weird looks when we were in public, but who cares? I loved her, she loved me and we were happy. Our families weren't supportive at first. They were shocked but now they love us and we have a good relationship. Our friends were the happiest for us. I was the first to find my soulmate and Momo had been there for me everytime I cried thinking about what will happen if the others know about me and my soulmate. I don't even know why I had been so scared. I turned and kissed Dahyun on the lips. I smiled as she frowned and let go of me.   
"Guys! Get a room!" Nayeon interrupted seeing my eyes starting to glaze.   
"Oh please! You two couldn't stay still for even a moment!" Change teased them while leaning on Tzuyu. Tzuyu seemed to be busy reading something.   
"Ha! You say that because you two were the best at handling that madness" Jeong exclaimed as she cracked up. We all began to laugh except Tzuyu, Momo and Mina. Mina probably didn't understand much and Tzuyu was lost in her book but Momo was off. Really off.   
"What's that?" Mina asked in such a low voice that I almost couldn't hear her. I was going to turn to her but Momo snapped her head to Jihyo and they had another one of those silent conversations.   
"What's wrong?" Nayeon yelled as the cafeteria doors began to close and the place was becoming a chaos.   
"I can't see! I need everyone to shut up!" Jihyo panicked as everyone was screaming and wailing.   
"GUYS! SHUT UP!" Jeong yelled but her yell drowned in the loud talking.   
"Let Me" Momo spoke and her eyes began to glow red. All of a sudden everyone was quiet and they went and sat back in their seats. All of us except Jihyo gaped at her  
She... She.. She is our queen? Did she just declare herself? Oh my god. Was that why the doors were locked? Oh my god. Oh no no no no no. We all slumped in our seats shocked at what just happened while Momo walked over to Jihyo and stared at her.


	2. Power

Jihyo's POV:

Various scenes began to pass in my mind. Scenarios where Momo died or where she was against the dark queen. I couldn't see straight. Pain. Rage. Loss. Betrayal. Despair. Agony. Sorrow. Those were the kinds of visions I was getting. What was happening?

Flashback to a few minutes ago:

I'd met Mina in the lobby outside and the headmaster had told me she would be our new roommate and that she'd need our help to settle in. I could see her getting along with all 8 of us, so I agreed and took her with me. I entered the noisy cafeteria and concentrated on tuning out the unwanted gibberish filling my head. All people ever did was gossip. Ugh! And every single thought could be heard by me. I brought her over to our table and introduced her to the others. The mood was off. And there was no Momo. Funny. I had been getting vague visions of Momo standing on a cliff, in front of a tomb, lifting a bloodied sword but none of them made any sense. The weirdest of them all was that every time I thought about these visions, Momo would cringe. Almost as if she knew what I'd been thinking. The atmosphere was thick and awkward so I decided to ask them what was wrong. I could just jump into their heads, but I didn't want Mina to feel lost. At that moment, Momo walked in and I saw another one of my visions. This time Momo was in front of a throne, looking at it. Staring at it. I blinked back into the present to see Momo sit next to Sana. She'd told me soon after that she was the queen. I had suspected it for a while, but the news was shocking no doubt. We worked hard on keeping it a secret and made sure no one knew or suspected anything. It was for everyone's safety. Our school had spies. The problem was that the spies were spirits, which meant they couldn't have been seen that easily. Spirit spies are the only ones with that ability. To not be seen. To catch one was very hard, though no one had tried anything. If say we caught the spy and the dark queen declared war, what were we to do? Which is why we decided to keep quiet and let them be. But, Momo seemed restless. She met my eyes and tilted her head. That was her way of giving me permission to talk and sneak in her head.

Jihyo... They know.... 

What? Who? I

I messed up.. I messed up so bad

What are you saying?

They know who I am....that I am the selected one

Oh shoot. Who? Who knows?

I.... I killed the spirit.

Momo! What are you saying? Either let me fully in your head or tell me what happened!

In class today, I.. My eyes began to glow. I can't stop it Jihyo! The power flows through me and I cannot hold it in anymore. It hurts! I try to ignore it but I can't! I... Oh god. I was asked to meet the teacher but.. The spirit spy happened to have seen that and it.. It killed the teacher. I got mad and scared and I ended up killing the spirit.

Oh.. Are you.. Are you hurt? Did it get you anywhere

She knows now. She Is coming for me.

The.. The dark queen? Are you sure? This isn't going according to your plan is it?

You know the answer! We need to run. We need to go. Her scouts will be here in a while. 

I tuned back into the conversation to hear Jeong tease Chaeng. I laughed with them and tried my best to sound genuine while Momo was lost in thought. I decided to check on Mina and was sorting through her head, while Momo sent some random images into my head. One was an image where the doors of this cafeteria shut and everyone was in a daze while the other was one where we were all running from something or someone. I snapped out of it to see the doors of the room close just like it did in Momo's vision. Hey! I was supposed to be the seer not her!

Where do we go? Her voice rang in my head

I need to see! I cannot concentrate.. Get them to shut up!!

Chaos erupted and Jeong yelled trying to calm them all down. But nothing worked. I looked at Momo who seemed to realize what she'd just shown me and I nodded. She dragged her eyes to the others and said "Let me"

She must've let some shield down as her eyes began to glow and everyone fell into a trance. Something about what she did caused me to have a sudden rush of visions. But this time I could see less but feel more. Pain, Loss and suffering were the most prominent feelings. What did it mean?

Nayeon's POV:

(Back to the present)

Momo just.... How- -oh god...

She wasn't.. Was she? I was so confused that I decided to just let it go. I turned to Jihyo who was scrunching her face. Suddenly she started to writhe and whimper. She was seeing something bad. Momo knelt and took Jihyo's head in her lap and closed her eyes. I don't know what she did, but Jihyo began to calm down.  
I turned to the others who were trying to get the door open. Sana was desperately trying to get a window open so that we could get out and see what's going on. Jeong and Tzuyu were combining their powers to try and melt the lock on the door. Dahyun was helping Sana while Chaeng and Mina were just staring at Momo and Jihyo. I turned to see that Jihyo was awake and was panting. She seemed to be tired and exhausted. What had she seen that caused this?  
"Ahhh!" Jeong and Tzuyu yelled as they let out the full force of their powers on the door. Sana and Dahyun came over to us and shook their head in defeat.

"Momo" I called. I knew this had something to do with her. She had been lost. She must've known about this

"I need to go" she whispered and got up but Sana flung out a hand stopping her

"What the hell? You can't just go! And where do you intend on going? The doors are locked!" She snapped at Momo

"Satang, trust me.. You all will be in far far more trouble and danger if I stay here. I need to go. Now!" She yelled. Momo never yelled. She was flustered and was clearly panicking. I was frozen. What was happening?

"Momo, wherever you are going I am coming with you!" Sana snapped at her again looking at her straight in the eye.

Momo flinched and a tear fell from her eye. What is happening? Momo rarely cried! She was always so strong. But, this time she seemed broken and lost.

"Momo, she knows. It finally reached her. Its now or never. Come on! We need to go!" Jihyo said as she got up and took a deep breath.

"There is no WE! It's just me okay? I am not getting you guys in any kind of danger! Let me go!" She yelled as Sana pulled her back using her powers. Dahyun stepped in and helped Sana hold her back. Something told me it wasn't going to end well that way so I too joint my powers with Dahyun's making our air leash tighter and harder. But, Momo seemed unfazed.

"Let.Me.Go" she got out.

"Guys..." Jihyo began

"Mo! Stop it!" Jeong said as she and Tzuyu also decided to help tighten the ropes holding Momo back.

"Guys, that's enough!" Jihyo yelled biting her lip.

"Enough! Really? Momo shut the hell up and stay here! You aren't going anywhere! The hell you are going to leave!. If you want to leave then you can but, I am coming with you!" Sana yelled at Momo. I'd never understood the depth of their bond, But now I could see that whatever they had between them was unbreakable. Sure we were all close, but those two had something deeper and stronger.

Momo turned to her with bloodshot eyes and stared at her friend. She clicked her head to the side and all of our ropes snapped in an instant. How.. What.. How could she...

"What the?" Tzuyu said in shock

"Oh my god!" Dahyun said in disbelief

"you... You... Are the queen?" Chaeng who had been quiet all this while asked.

"Yes. Yes she is. Can you leave her alone?" Jihyo snapped going to Momo who seemed to be panting and rubbing her forehead

"You knew?" I asked Jihyo as she helped Momo get up and stand.

"I read minds and see the future Im Nayeon! Of course I'd know. This woman tried to hide it, but you can never hide anything from me." She smirked and replied with sass.

"I'm sorry" Momo said to all of us . I looked at her and saw that her eyes were still red and but she wasn't panting anymore.

"No, don't be. You should have told us!" Sana told her as she went and hugged Momo. I decided to join them and flung my arms around them. Soon I could feel more arms around me and all of us were hugging her.

I heard Chaeng call to the quiet Mina "Come on, you're part of our group. Just join the hug"

"Okay guys, we need to leave. Mo, you ready? " Jihyo asked her as we all untangled ourselves and she nodded.

"You guys don't need to come with me. It's dangerous. The dark queen is after me. Not you. I..don't want any of you to get hurt. So please. Let me go. " Momo begged

"Nope Nope Nope. We're together forever. Aren't we?" Dahyun asked us with a smile.

"Yup!" Chaeng smiled and said. And all of us began to smile.

"So, your highness how do we get out of here?" Jeong teased Momo. Momo looked at the door and snapped her neck and the doors flew open.

"Come on, we need to go NOW!" Jihyo yelled running behind Momo

"How did she do that?" Tzuyu whined. Chaeng just smacked her arm while Tzuyu pouted. Chaeng rolled her eyes and took Mina's hand and ran behind Jihyo, Momo, Sana and Dahyun

"Are we that bad Tzu? We almost died trying to melt it" Jeong asked with a confused expression. I giggled and took her hand in mine and tried to catch up with the others.

"Hey!! Wait for me!" Tzu called from behind us. I was so happy to be with them. These guys were the best. I loved them so much. I didn't care what that dark bitch queen wanted. We will protect Momo from her and help her out. I knew the war would soon begin now that she knows the Queen has been selected, but I just wanted all of us to come out of it unscathed. And we also had a new member Mina. She was new but I kinda already felt like I knew her from ages.


	3. Bond

Mina's POV:

I didn't even know these girls, but something about them pulled me with them. I just trusted them and ran away with them. I knew it was probably the most dangerous thing I could have ever done but I decided to take the risk. That girl Momo.. She was our queen. But I felt this pull towards her. A strange pull that didn't feel normal. It wasn't like the kind of pull you felt for the queen but it was more like a life string. I decided to leave it as my mind was already overwhelmed and I was tired from running. We had stopped at the office and Jihyo had filled in some forms while Momo and the rest grabbed some food and weapons. I just followed them around. We kept running until we entered the forest.

"Do we have to go there?" Nayeon asked

"Scared unnie?" Chaeng smirked and asked. Earth was her element so she must be at ease here.

"I am not!" Nayeon huffed and stomped ahead.

Chae rolled her eyes and said to me " Just wait.. She hates bugs and she will go running to her girlfriend. If she doesn't I will make sure she does"

"Yaa! Why would you do that?" I asked her with a laugh as we had slowed down our pace and were now walking. 

"Guys! I need to rest" Jeongyeon yelled from behind me. I stopped and looked at Jihyo who was leading us somewhere.

"Not here... Just a few minutes Jeong. We'll be there" Jihyo called out from the front. I kept on walking straight and was lost in my thoughts. I didn't realise who I was walking next to until she spoke "Sorry you got involved in all this"

I was shocked. When did Momo come next to me? Where was Chaeng? Oh gods.. Do I call her Your Majesty?

"Uh No... Its fun actually. I kinda like it" I admitted with a small smile. I looked around to find that we were alone and that the others weren't there.. Huh?

"They're behind us. Way behind us. Jihyo stayed back to guide them. You aren't tired?" She asked me.

I looked at her and shook my head. I hadn't been paying attention to where I was walking and tripped over a stone. I would have fallen if she hadn't caught me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back.  
"You okay?" she asked. I just nodded and walked behind her

Her touch sent jolts through my body and I could hear her heart, could see her and her only. It was like she was the center of my universe. She was the reason I was here. It wasn't because of the adventure that I came here. Oh gods. But... I couldn't say anything to her. Should I tell her? This wasn't possible right? Nope. How was I bound to the Queen? I didn't even know her! Was this why I felt a tug towards this group? Oh god.. This was awkward! We kept walking till we reached a cave covered in vines.

"We need to wait for the others, so let's rest while they come." She said and I nodded still shocked and lost about the fact that she was my soulmate. What would she do if she knew about this? Would she.. She be ashamed? That I don't know what my abilities are? What if.. What if I end up having no magical abilities? Would she still talk to me? I don't know why but I could only think of her even though I met her a few hours ago.  
We sat below the tree and waited for the others to arrive.

"Yaaa!" I could hear someone shout from a distance.

"They're almost here" Momo said and looked at the cave. She pulled out a dagger and twirled it in the air.

Even her twirling the dagger seemed to be impressive. Argh! Why was I so unlucky?

Soulmates were your other half. They completed you. They were your one reason to live. The match was always perfect. Soulmates were always right. It was never a mistake was it? I buried those thoughts as Jihyo and the others were here.

"Yaa! Momo! Can't wait for us eh?" Nayeon asked Momo with a scowl

Momo didn't seem to hear her. She flinched and turned to Chaeng.

"Uncover this. It has three layers. It's a little different and might be harder for you to make it bend to your will, but do it." She told her. She looked at Jihyo and said "I'll be back". Jihyo seemed confused but nodded nonetheless.

I don't know why, but I went behind Momo. She could run! But luckily I could run too. I might've gotten lost somewhere in the middle as I couldn't see her anymore. Uh oh.

Suddenly, I felt a pang of fear inside me. I was lost. I was... lost. I didn't have magic. I didn't know where I was. I didn't have any weapons. I didn't know how to fight. I was helpless. I was weak. I began to panic and I ran with no direction in mind. I ended up near a river and looked around me. The sky was bright and shining. I heard some rustling from the bushes behind me. I froze and then whirled around.

"Momo?" I called out.

No reply

"Momo? Is that you?" I called out again.  
I got no reply but I could feel something moving behind me. I felt tears falling out of my eyes as I turned my head to look. I turned but there was nothing. I could feel the adrenaline rush but...Was I going crazy? I heard a twig snap and I looked to my left to see an arrow pointed to me. I... I was going to die. I couldn't move. I was frozen. I was going to die. Why did I get lost? Time seemed to slow down as I saw the man pull the string and let the arrow fly. I could see it coming closer to me by the second, yet I couldn't move. I closed my eyes bracing myself for the impact and pain.

Momo's POV:

I'd been waiting for the others while Mina seemed to be in a daze. She seemed to be thinking of something that was truly shocking. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyebrows were scrunched together. I left her to her thoughts and pulled out my dagger. I needed to spill my blood at the entrance and draw a protection spell once we all went in. The dark queen might be strong, but even she cannot break a spell so strong. I sighed and twirled the dagger in my hand. I could sense the others coming and I smiled. I was so grateful to them. They chose to come with me even though it was dangerous. I was lucky. So damn lucky to have them in my life. I saw them all pant and come into the small clearing where we were waiting. I tilted my head in greeting. Nayeon snapped at me but I could sense an unwanted presence in this area. I'd made sure we'd lost the evil cronies. Who was this? I couldn't let them stay here. I needed to know who it was. It would ruin the whole point of hiding if I let them be. I still couldn't believe I'd killed a spirit today, but I always knew I'd have to do it one day. I turned to Chaeng and gave her orders to uncover the vines. Her element was Earth, so it shouldn't be that hard. I turned to Jihyo and told her to be on high alert and that something didn't seem right. I listened to the my surroundings and ran in the direction of where the sound came from. I tuned out all other sounds except that of this stranger I was after. I lost track of this stranger and stopped. I could hear the river near me, but couldn't sense anything wrong. I was about to turn back and go when I felt a sudden flare of fear inside me. What? I wasn't... Those weren't my emotions. The emotions were so strong that they overwhelmed me and made me freeze too, but I forced myself to move. My body pulled me to the river and I saw the owner of those emotions. Mina

She was standing there and she was crying. I followed her line of sight to see an arrow aimed at her. I widened my eyes in shock and immediately hardened the air around her locking her into a hard capsule. The arrow hit the wall of air and fell to the ground. I left the shield around her while I pulled the other person to me. I could see the markings on his armour that were proof that he was from the Dark side. I don't know why but when I'd seen Mina crying and felt her fear in me, I had begun to boil. My blood was boiling and I was so mad. I could feel my power snap out of the leash I kept. He began to tremor as he felt my aura and the power surrounding me. I was so lost in my frenzy that I just lifted a finger and killed him. I didn't realise that if I killed him, the others would know where I was and would be able to find me. I left his body by the river and ran over to Mina who was shaking. The shield vanished and I hugged her.

"Shhhh.. You're okay. Don't worry you're safe" I told her as I helped her get up.

"Come on, we got to go. You can rest once we're safe" I continued as she kept staring at me and crying. I wiped her tears and looked into her eyes as I said "I'll never leave you". I don't know where it came from but I ended up saying it to her. We ran back to the others.

Chaeyoung's POV:

I willed those vines to move and tried to uncover the entrance of the cave. I couldn't move it. I grunted and put all of my power into it and it pulled it apart. I didn't realise I had been yelling as I got the vines to move. They barely moved, but it was enough for all of us to get through. I fell back from exhaustion and would've fallen to the ground if it hadn't been for Dahyun who caught me in time. She helped me sit down and I felt Tzuyu slide down next to me. I laid my head on her shoulder and tried to catch my breath.

"Why is everything so hard today? A simple trick like lighting a fire makes me lose my energy!" Jeong unnie exclaimed.

"And that Mina went behind Momo! Aishhh. Today is one hell of a day!" Nayeon unnie whined

"Yeah, I feel the same way too. It's getting harder to use my powers." Dahyun agreed

"It's the forest" Tzuyu said and Jihyo unnie nodded.

"There is a protection spell on this forest making it very hard to use magic here. Which is probably the reason you all are struggling." She explained

"You're fine?" Sana unnie asked Jihyo

Jihyo unnie nodded and said " I am not using my powers right now.. But don't worry, once we go inside you all will be okay. You will all feel much better."

"Tzu, help me up" I told my girlfriend as I tried to stand up. I got up and took a deep breath.

"You okay Chaengie?" Nayeon unnie asked me with a concerned look

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said.

Suddenly Momo and Mina unnie came running to us and halted abruptly. Mina unnie seemed to be crying and she looked scared.. They were breathing hard as Jihyo asked Momo "What? What?"

"Go Go!" She got out while still catching her breath. Jihyo looked around us and turned to me and Tzu.

"Go! You two go inside and wait there! Don't go anywhere!" Jihyo unnie yelled. All of us entered one by one until it was only Momo unnie who was still outside. I already felt better. My magic was already replenishing itself and I felt more energetic. We waited for a minute in silence until Momo unnie got in and ran past us and went deeper into the cave.

We followed her and we soon got out of the cave. The light blinded all of us before we could see around us. When my eyes finally adjusted, I saw Momo unnie pull out a dagger and slice her palm open. What was she doing? Ouch.

She let her blood drip onto the ground and began to draw some symbols. She drew five of them and they all began to glow once she was done. As if on cue, soldiers from the dark army ran at us. I could feel Tzuyu's power as she readied herself to attack once they came. But I noticed Momo unnie was still standing near those marks without moving.

Was it a spell?

The men hit an invisible wall and screamed in pain as it burned them alive. I closed my eyes and tried to not listen to the yelling and screaming as they all got burnt one by one.

"It's over. You all can look now" Momo unnie said once the screaming had stopped. I opened my eyes to see her in front of us. I looked over her shoulder and saw the black remains of those men.

"I'm sorry you had to see and hear that. Don't worry they can't get inside this part of the forest. No one can." She told us and slumped to the ground with a sigh.

She sat down and stretched her legs and looked up at the sky. I sat down and slowly the others too sat down and stretched for a while.

We didn't need to say anything. I just hugged Tzuyu and tried to sort out the various thoughts in my head. What a day it was. I'd never thought I'd run away like this. It was amazing yet scary. What if that spell unnie used hadn't worked? Or what if one us had gotten hurt? We stayed like that until it soon began to get dark and Jihyo unnie got us all to get up.

I had to admit this part of the forest was beautiful. It had mountains, rivers, trees, large pastures and it felt so good to be here. I could feel the calming presence of the Earth below and it truly was a sight to see.

Sana's POV:

Aishhh! One hell of a day it had been. First, I come to know my best friend is the queen. Next, I am running away from school. Then third, I just watch as people just begin to turn into ashes while they scream. Arghhh! But, I wasn't alone. I had my Dubu and my friends with me and that's all that mattered to me. Momo and I had been on our own for a while now. We had parents, but they were so busy in their lives, that they never cared about us. So we'd just left them and lived our own lives. The scenery had suddenly changed into such a beautiful place. It was stunning. We crossed the river and came to a stop near what looked like a dead end. There was a rock in front of us and Trees lined the path we'd taken.

"This is where we'd be staying" Jihyo said and I looked around. Huh. Weird

"In tents?" Dahyunie asked

"Jihyo I told you not to be cryptic" Momo said as she came behind me.

"I think she means there" Mina said looking up. I followed her gaze and saw myself looking at a mansion.

All of us stared so hard that our eyes might've fallen out.

"There?" Jeong asked and Momo rolled her eyes while Jihyo smiled and nodded.

"Awesomee!" Nayeon unnie gushed

"Wait... How do we go up?" Tzuyu asked

"Guys, the stairs are here" Chaeng called from inside

"Ahhhh" we said in unison and went up to explore.

It was everything I ever wanted. There were 4 bedrooms and an extra single bedroom. Making it 5 bedrooms. A huge kitchen and dining room, a fireplace and living room, multiple balconies, a weapon room, 3 training rooms and a huge outdoor training area. Incredible right?

We freshened up and gathered in the living room. We ate the food we'd gotten with us and then passed out. We were soo tired. Soo tired.


	4. Strength

Jihyo's POV:

"Yaaa! Yoo Jeongyeon!! Wake up this instant!" I yelled looking at that girl still sleeping on the couch. Everyone else was awake and were eating breakfast. Except this one person.

"IM NAYEON!" I yelled looking at the girl on the table. She gulped in fear and slowly turned to me. I smiled and pointed at her girlfriend. She nodded her head and shot up to wake her up.

"Jeongg! Wake up!" she said sweetly and shook her girlfriend. I tapped my foot and waited behind her.

"Tsk" I grunted when Nayeon succeeded and Jeong sat up groggily.  
"You have 20 minutes. Get ready and meet me outside." I told the two of them.

"The rest of you. OUT!" I yelled pointing at the door.

Sheesh. They all acted like kids. I was the only sensible person here. Even the queen was a kid. Yikes.

We went over to the familiar training ground where Momo had been bringing me with her to train her powers. We'd come here every weekend and any holiday we'd get and train here. Even though I didn't have an element as my spirit I improved my fighting abilities and my stamina. Out of all these people here, only one person seemed like a candidate who could finish the obstacle course. Myoui Mina. She seemed to have a good stamina.

We gathered in the arena and began to do some basic stretches. Nayeon and Jeong soon joined us so we decided it was time to start.

"As you guys might've realised, you aren't good at fighting nor do you have stamina" I said sweetly. They all looked at me with a smug expression.

"So, we will begin your physical training today. I'll be dividing you into two groups. Yaa! NaJeongSaDa! Over here. The rest are to go with Momo" I ordered and the scowled and went over to their respective groups.

"We will begin with some basic fighting moves today. Momo, what will you do?" I asked Momo who was looking at the river below."

"I'm increasing their endurance. I'll be at the stairs" she called and beckoned her group to follow her.

"Okay! So let's begin with the basics! " I asked them to move out of the arena and pulled the lever to change the barren ground into a training ground with dummies to kick and punch.

"Woah!" Sana exclaimed looking at the training ground.

"What is this place?" Dahyun asked. Me and Momo had given them the brief details saying I'd figured out that she was the queen as I happened to read it in her head. Then I told them that this was a secret hideout which was a lie. This was a secret yes, but the reason no one came here wasn't true. This place was the centre of magic. Training here would benefit us all. The spirits usually helped make the courses harder and more challenging. But, they would know in due time.

I snapped my fingers and replied "A place which will train you much better than at school. Now let's begin"

I started with basic squats, lunges, sit ups, push ups, various kinds of jumps and then began teaching them the basics of fighting.

"Yaaa! Jihyo.. We need a break" Nayeon unnie said panting

"Yeah" Sana agreed while wiping her forehead.

I let them rest for 15 minutes and began again. We did some good progress for another hour until Sana and Nayeon collapsed on the floor and whined "Aishh!! This is too much! I'm sure Momo is not torturing them as much as you are drilling us!"

"What?" I asked

"You are killing us!" Dahyun complained with a frown and a pout.

"You think I am killing you?" I asked them. They were mistaken. Momo was 100 times worse. But they didn't know that did they?

"Ehh. Just get up! We cannot waste time like this" I snapped getting them to start again. But, I could see that they were drained out so I decided to end the training for today. It would do me no good if they were completely sore tomorrow. It would only be an extra problem.

"Go rest, I'll go check what the others are doing. Don't go anywhere! I'll give you guys a tour later but please stay in the house" I said and went over to where Momo was torturing the others.

I hiked up to the mountain and sure enough I could see a fully exhausted Tzuyu leaning against the tree.

"Oh unnie!" Chaeyoung greeted as she came from behind me with Mina.

"Hi Jihyo" Mina said and I waved at them.

"How was training?" I asked them. The moment I mentioned that their faces fell and they groaned.

"Please prepare an early funeral for us" Tzuyu said with a groan and Chaeng nodded.

I laughed and asked them "Where's the devil?"

"She told us she'd be back in a while. So we were just going to head back and rest." Mina replied. I nodded and let it go when her thoughts came into mine. I ended up reading her mind and stilled. She was Momo's soulmate? It took me a whole minute to get my thoughts straight.

"Mina" I called as the three of them turned to go back down.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I need to speak to you, you both can go back. I'll accompany Mina" Mina halted and while the other two went down slowly.

"So.." I began

"You read my mind?" she asked me. I nodded

"Is it true?" I asked her

"I.. Don't know. I am confused. I barely know her!" she gushed.

"Sana and Nayeon didn't know their soulmates too, they only got to know them once they met them." I told her. She bit her lip and sighed.

"Does Momo know?" I asked her

"I.. Don't know. I don't think so. Please... Please don't tell her" She told me. This was going to be interesting.

"So... What are your thoughts on her?" I teased. She blushed and looked away.

"Hmmm? Someone seems to be happy" I continued looking at her turn red.

"I.... It's too early for that" She snapped and stormed off in the wrong direction.

"Aish! Saying that is enough, but going off to someplace she doesn't know isn't" I muttered and ran behind her to make sure she doesn't get lost.

Mina's POV:

Training had been so hard. So damn hard. It had killed the three of them. Momo didn't seem to kind when it came to training. She got them to carry the water buckets all the way from the bottom to the top of the mountain in one go. She made them do it 15 times! Her hands were sore and were hurting soo much. She just wanted to go rest but Jihyo decided to interrupt that and tease her. My thoughts on Momo? Eek! Why did she want to know that? It was soo embarrassing to even stand there telling her I'd found my soulmate. Usually it was a happy moment, but among these girls I knew it'd be different. They'd tease you to death. I'd gotten closer to Chaeyoung and Tzuyu during training today. Momo too, but she mostly gave us instructions while we cursed her behind her back.

I just randomly let my mind wander while I ran off in a random direction. I knew Jihyo was behind me but I didn't care. I abruptly stopped when I saw what was in front of me. It was a valley! How did this forest have all this? It had mountains, rivers, lakes, ponds, grasslands, and now valleys. I felt Jihyo crash into me as she stopped running and slapped me on my shoulder.

"Why did you come here?" she asked and I shrugged. I was about to turn and go back when a movement caught my eye. I nudged her shoulder and pointed in the direction I sensed something. She rolled her eyes and said "This is where your girlfriend trains."

"She isn't.. " I started

"Don't bother. You will be... It's obvious." she said waving her hand at me. I made a face at her and crossed my arms and glared at her. I was so busy glaring at her that I had a heart attack when a pair of arms went around me and hugged me.

"Ahhh!" I squealed in shock to look at a shocked Chaeyoung next to me and the others behind me. They stared at me for a second and then burst out laughing. I could feel the blood coming up to cheeks, so I just looked away.

"Oh my god" Nayeon unnie got out while still howling. I rolled my eyes and walked towards where Jihyo said Momo was 'Training'.

I went out of the bushes to see her fighting herself. She had a shield made of air that deflected all her hits and sent them back to her. She dodged, jumped and flipped in the air to miss them. When she did get hit, she stopped and started again. I saw the others had come next to me and were seeing Momo train too. Jihyo looked at us and smiled.

"Come on, I'll show you what kind of training we both actually do"

We walked over to where Momo was and she stopped when she saw us. Jihyo walked over to her and said "I want to show them how we train, will you be able do it?". Momo looked at us and then at Jihyo and nodded.

"Come on" Momo said and we walked behind her. It was getting dark, but it didn't seem like we were going to reach where ever these two wanted to take us. I was tired and drained out when we reached a the edge of a cliff.

"Sit here and watch" Jihyo told us and turned to Momo.

"Wanna challenge me?" She asked her

"I know you will win this Mo, but let's see which group does better huh?" Jihyo fired back.

I didn't understand what they were talking about so I just looked around and enjoyed the cool air on my face and the view from this high.

"Wow" I heard someone say so I turned to see Momo's eyes glow silver and her hair started to float too. She climbed down into the valley and stood in front of the large wall.

"Sana, you will be able to do that too, you just have to learn" Jihyo told her as she put her hand on a lever.

"Is that.... A dam? Sana asked

"Yeah, I am going to open it and Momo will push the water back from where it came. The dark side is extremely strong. They can kill and conquer without moving an inch. They train real hard. To stand a chance, we must train like them too. Watch her. All of you watch her." Jihyo told us and we looked down to see Momo lift a hand engulfed in fire and wave at us. That was the signal that she was ready. Jihyo pulled the lever and the wall opened wide. Water flowed down with such force that the rocks were shaking and my ears were deaf from that sound. But Momo stood there without flinching. The moment it came close to her, her hands opened and the water halted. All of us gasped.

She held on till the water stilled. Then she snapped her neck to the left and the water was thrown back. Thrown back as if it was a light pillow. Her power sang to me. It was as if someone was singing a song that made me go crazy. I looked at her as she held out a hand holding the water back while she used her other hand to close the walls.

Jihyo grunted as she said "Aish, her timing is off today"

We all gaped at her. None of us seemed to be able to speak as Momo climbed back up and sat down next to us.

"This is the reason I hate having an audience" She said to no one in particular.

"My turn!" Jihyo called and we all turned to see her holding a blindfold in her hand. She tied it around her eyes and stood patiently. A moment later shards of ice, fire rings, and various other tricks were flung at her. She dodged every single hit without getting a scratch. I was more in awe of the way Momo moved her hands while attacking Jihyo, everything that woman was doing seemed to allure me to her. Ugh! I should stop but I knew I was falling for her.

Her magic enthralled me and made me want to- I snapped out of those thoughts and looked back to see everyone smiling at Jihyo. We all got up and began walking back to the house. I was walking alone in the corner thinking about everything when Sana came up to me and said "Momo is not someone who opens up easily". I was shocked. Why did she tell me that? Huh? Did Jihyo tell them?

"What?" I asked her

"I see the way you look at her. You see her and nothing else matters around you.. That is what I feel when I am with Dahyun. She is my everything. Momo has been alone for a long while now. She talks and cares for us, but inside she is a softie." she tells me with a smile

"Why... Are you telling me this?" I asked her again

"I know she is your soulmate. I could see the way your face lit up when she used her powers. It sings a song doesn't it?" She asked me

I nodded my head and asked her "Does she know?"

She shook her head and said "I was in a similar situation too you know? I found out before Dahyun. I went crazy and didn't know how to tell her. I waited for 6 months before she told me she knew and that she liked me" She showed me her soulmate tattoo. Every person and their soulmate had a unique tattoo. Sana's tattoo was a crescent moon. She had it on the nape of her neck.

"She might react harshly is what I wanted to say" Sana told me in a small voice and walked over to Dahyun.

We all took a shower and finished eating dinner when Jihyo spoke again "We need to pick rooms.. The couples will get one each so that the three of us don't have to suffer. And among the three of us, I'll be taking the single room so Mina and Momo will share. End of discussion"

"What?" Momo asked. Sana gave me a smirk and turned to Dahyun "Let's take the third room"

"We're taking the second!" Nayeon called out

"Then we get the fourth one" Chaeng yelled

"Great!" Momo snapped and sighed. We got the first bedroom. That was a lonely bedroom on the other end of the house.

Both Sana and Jihyo kept giving me smirks and stares until one by one they excused themselves to go and sleep.

"Guys! Please don't be too loud! At least have some shield or some sound proof feature before you start moaning" Jihyo yelled before shutting her door and going to sleep.

"You coming?" Momo asked me and I nodded and followed her into 'our' room. Arghh!

"How nice.. We have our own bathroom and a walk in closet" I said in a monotone as I saw our new room.

"In a way, its cool.. You don't know how loud the others can get" She said with a laugh and laid down on the bed.

I laid down on the other side as she turned the lights off. Maybe because it was dark and that she couldn't see my face, I asked her quietly "Do you want to find your soulmate?"

She didn't answer for a while so I thought she was asleep but she let out a laugh and said " Sometimes I do... I see my friends with them and I feel left out at times, but I am happy for them and would want nothing else but the best for them. But, I am worried. I will have many enemies in due time and anyone close to me would be in danger. And that makes me feel confused. I have had flings before but none of them made me feel anything. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering.. " I told her

"Have you been paired?" she asked me. I gulped as I answered "Yes"

She let out a laugh and asked "Is that person good for you? And does the person know about it? "

I bit my lip and answered "No, my soulmate doesn't know about it. I'm confused about the pairing too. I feel like I am not worth it and that it will be a burden but at the same time I seem to have feelings for my soulmate. I met my soulmate only recently but my body seems to think otherwise."

She turned to me and said " I hope your soulmate treats you well then."

I nodded and turned to the other side and tried to sleep. How could I tell her that she was the person I was talking about? Should I wait like Sana did? I fell asleep despite the many things in my head. Exhaustion took over and I slept peacefully.


	5. Fights

Nayeon's POV:  
I closed the door to our room and walked over to Jeong who was staring out from the balcony. I hugged her from the back and inhaled her scent.   
"What do you think will happen to us?" She asked me  
"I don't know love" I said and kissed her neck.   
"The war was supposed to happen anyways" I added and she turned in my arms.   
"Yes, but I don't want anything to happen to you" she admitted in a soft whisper and laid her forehead on mine. I closed my eyes and replied "Jeong, Momo is the queen and our best friend. We can't leave her alone. And besides we can protect ourselves." I smirked as I said the last part. I pecked her lips and leaned back but she leaned forward and kissed me. I could feel her hunger through the kiss. I opened myself to her and gave her everything I had. The kiss was so passionate and full of love that I wouldn't have cared if the world was on fire. We broke apart when we needed to breathe, but I laid my forehead on hers. Primal instinct took over me and I began to kiss her jaw and her neck. She sucked a breath and gasped "You're not tired?"  
"Never if this is what I will be missing" I told her as I slipped my hand under her shirt and went up her back. Feeling the soft skin against my fingertips as I drew patterns on her back.   
She stayed still for a whole minute until she lifted me off the floor and put me on the bed. She yanked my shirt and pulled my pants down and looked at me and smiled. I smiled too and we made love and slept hugging each other tightly. 

I felt the sun's rays falling on my face in the morning and opened my eyes. I smiled when I saw the girl sleeping next to me. She was soo beautiful. I kissed her forehead, eyelids, the tip of her nose and her temple and sat up in bed.  
"You missed one" she whispered and I turned to her.  
"Hmm?" I asked  
"Here" she said and pouted. I giggled and pecked her lips.   
A knock was heard on the door and I heard Sana through the door saying "Can we come in?"  
"Nooooo!" Jeong said into the pillow.  
"Please be presentable we're coming in" Sana said and opened the door. Well, we'd worn our clothes yesterday after finishing our love making so we were presentable. Sana, Jihyo, Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu came in.   
"Where's Mina and Mo?" I asked as I made space for Sana and Tzu to sit down.  
"This is a little awkward." Sana started  
"Sana, I told you we shouldn't meddle but you didn't listen to me!" Jihyo huffed and glared at her.  
It was too early for me to understand them.  
"Mina is Momo's soulmate" Sana stated. A wave of silence followed the declaration.  
"Wow, I thought you will create a story for it" Jihyo said with a laugh.  
"What did you say?" Jeong asked  
"Mina is Momo's soulmate" Sana repeated.  
"Oh my god" Chaeng got out.   
Tzu and I seemed to have lost the ability to speak  
"That's good right?" Dahyun asked  
"That's the problem!" Sana whined  
"How?" I asked her  
"I had a vision.. It didn't end well" Jihyo explained.   
"We can't change it!" Jeong huffed as she finally opened her eyes and sat up slowly.  
"But, I want Momo to be happy! She has been hurt enough in her life" Sana whispered softly  
"Sana unnie, I understand but we cannot interfere!" Tzu said and I nodded.  
"Jihyo? What do you say?" Jeong asked her.  
"I.... Don't know. I cannot see things clearly when it comes to Momo. That girl has a strong shield. Whether she knows of that shield or not I don't know, but it exists. Yesterday I was sure they'd be together but then in the night I saw something different. " she admitted.  
"What did you see in this vision unnie? Chaeng asked  
"Uhh, Momo kills Mina in her anger and then spends the rest of her life in sorrow and regret. Something like that" Jihyo explained.  
"We can't let that happen" Dahyun said   
"Exactly!" Sana said and looked at each one of us.  
"How do we help?" Tzu asked with a sigh and we all came up with a plan.   
We tried to get the two of them together where ever we could. We tried to be discreet while silently planning for ways to get them to end up together. We were successful for two weeks. We were having another meeting in Jihyo's room when the doors flew open and an angry Mina stormed in. We'd also gotten to know Mina better and she fit among us as if she'd always been there.   
"What.Are.You.Doing.Here?" She spat fuming.  
"Minarii... We were just helping!" Sana explained  
We all stayed quietly and watched the Mina VS Sana showdown. It was quite intense. I never wanted to face an angry Mina ever again. She was scary!  
She stormed out of the room and we stayed in silence.   
"Okay, we are ending this here and now!" Jihyo told us and we nodded and left for training. 

Tzuyu's POV:  
Mina unnie was mad at us and she ignored us the whole time during training. She clung on to Momo unnie until we had to go back. It was awkward. Even though we hadn't been doing anything wrong, it felt like we'd committed a sin.  
We all had dinner in silence. Momo unnie didn't seem to notice the awkward atmosphere at all! She was oblivious to the glares Mina unnie was giving us all. I observed Mina and Momo unnie to see if they would actually match well. Both of them were scary, both of them had that 'I will kill you' look when they were mad, both of them worked hard so maybe they did.   
I sighed and finished my food in silence. It was Momo unnie's and my turn to clean the kitchen today. She began to wash the dishes while I cleaned the counters.   
"What's it like to be the queen?" I asked her.   
She replied after a few seconds "It's like being tied to this realm. I can feel the emotions of those around me, I can read minds like Jihyo and even predict some certain things. Being a queen means I have an affinity to all the various wielders. It's a very big responsibility and it comes with a price I am sure"  
"Price?" I asked her  
"Pain." She answered. I got the feeling she didn't want to elaborate on that so, I left it there.  
"You, Chaengie and Mina have improved a lot. You guys can now trek the whole mountain without spilling a drop of water from the bucket. You three can also fight well. Your punches, kicks and flips are pretty accurate. You guys are good. Jihyo said she wants you guys to fight the other four tomorrow.. Let's see how that goes" She said looking outside the window. I hummed in response and went into my room.  
Chae was already sleeping when I entered. I smiled and pulled the blanket to cover her. I slipped under the covers slowly making sure Chae doesn't wake up. Sleep claimed me and I had a dreamless peaceful sleep.

Momo's POV:  
I wasn't able to sleep. I had been tossing and turning in bed until I finally gave up and got up from the bed and walked outside. I aimlessly walked to the cliff where I usually trained and sat down with my legs dangling off the edge. I wondered how many people would die in this oncoming war. How many of them would go back home hurt and how many people will be scarred from the horrors that they witnessed. I silently wished there was another way to unite the sides without the destruction and pain. I sighed internally and lifted my hand. It was wreathed in silver flame. This was the power the queen had. The power of light. While the dark queen had it too, but she had the power of darkness. Silver moonlight shot from my palm and filled the valley.   
"It's beautiful" I heard someone say and turned to find Mina standing behind me. I looked back at the valley and asked her "How long have you been there?"   
"I.. Uh woke up and noticed you weren't there, so I looked around the house. You weren't there either so I just guessed and came here." she replied.   
"Why are you standing? Sit next to me" I told her as I pat the ground. She sat down and smiled. She was pretty. Her eyes were enchanting. It was like an evil spell cast by an enchantress to trap you within. Her aura, though it seemed familiar seemed to be dangerous. For a moment a vague thought crossed my mind. She joined us the day we left, and has been here since... No one joined the academy that late though so could she be a threat? I let that trail of thought go and decided to observe things more keenly from now on.  
"So you're the queen of the realm and the queen of light " She stated. I just nodded and looked at the starry sky.  
"Legends say that only the most powerful queen can summon light" she continued as I started identifying patterns in the sky. I looked back at her and asked "So?"   
"You're one of the strongest then. But the other queen cannot summon the power of the dark I heard" she told me. I stilled and then looked away. How did she know that? Who was she?  
"Come on, its really late we should try to get some sleep" I said as I got up. She had weirded me out. We went back to our room and I closed my eyes trying to sleep.

I fell with a thud on the floor and groaned as I opened my eyes to find Jeong on my bed. "Ehh. Why did you push me off?" I whined as I sat up rubbing my back. The sun was shining through the window so I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I was grumpy and mad. I wanted to sleep!.   
"It's fun and also not many people can do it to our queen" she said. I felt my mood change. Queen. Was that why they were here? To be noticed by their queen? To get recognised as the queen's friend? Where did Momo go? Why can't they be Momo's friend? I got up and stormed off to the bathroom. I shut the door and threw my clothes onto the floor and stood in front of the shower. I silently cried in the shower and let the hot water ease my sore muscles. I towelled off and wore a simple crop top and leggings and headed out. I wasn't in the mood to eat anyway. Thank Jeongyeon for that.  
Training wasn't until afternoon today as they were going to fight each other. So, I had the whole morning to myself. I made sure no one was following me as I ran and ran till I reached the waterfall. None of them knew about this place. I willed the waterfall to halt as I walked inside the cave. I wasn't supposed to be here, but I decided to violate the rules and sneak in. They wouldn't mind. I let the water fall again and I moved deeper inside. I walked until I reached the end and climbed out. I saw the ever familiar flower field and walked on the gravel path to the palace in front of me.  
"I pricked my finger on the lock beside the door and waited for it to swing open. I walked inside and pulled the door.   
"I'm back" I yelled and took off my shoes. I couldn't find anyone. Hmm weird.  
"Mom? Dad?" I yelled.  
Yes my mom and dad were alive. Despite the fake stories that had been circulated, I was a queen by both blood and by magic. Which was why I was different from the others. My mother had been the queen before me and had almost died in the last war. If it weren't for my father she'd have been dead a long while ago and I'd never be here. I ran up he stairs and found them asleep in their bedroom. I sighed and went inside. I threw myself on the bed between them and hugged them. They got so scared for a moment, but then slowly relaxed and hugged me back.  
"What's our Momoring doing here?" My mom asked me.  
"I ran away from school along with a few friends and we're now living in the guest house on the other side" I explained.  
My mom had used her remaining magic to shield the palace and them away from the rest of the world. When I was born, I happened to glow like the sun. I'd been trained to keep my powers in check and a fake story about me had been fabricated for my safety. The reason no one could ever harm us in this forest was because my mother had cast a spell with the remains of her magic. And all the trusted servants and soldiers lived around this area. This was a secret village and had been hidden for a 20 years.   
"She knows who I am" I told them and my dad tightened his grip on my hand.  
"Don't worry my peach, we won't let anything happen to you." he told me and brushed my hair. I snuggled into his embrace and giggled.   
My mom smiled but I knew she was thinking about something else.  
"Momo, you know that you were born to defeat her and bring light back into this world. But, you must tread carefully and must have a plan. These friends you mentioned do you trust them?" she asked  
"I.. Yeah" I told her. They'd left everything to be with me, to help me out so I did trust them. All of them.  
"Good. Help train them and help them hone their powers." Dad said and I nodded.  
"So, why'd you come here darling?" he continued.  
"I don't know.. I missed you all and sometimes I feel people only look at you and listen to you because of what you are and the power you have. They don't see you as you. They just see you as a symbol of greatness and follow you." I said quietly.  
"The life of a queen is never easy my peach, it is harder than most jobs. And you have a harder job than the other queens. You have a war to fight. You are 18 now, an adult. In another few years the war will find you. You must prepare yourself for it. Now, go on! Your friends might be worried. We'll see you soon enough. "  
I giggled and left their room and went out to the garden. I smiled and waved at the people I had grown up with . They hadn't known I had come because I had come without a warning and also I had used the back entrance.   
"Momo!" I heard a yell and saw a figure running towards me.  
"Lisaa!!!" I squealed and jumped onto her. It had been 2 months since I'd visited my parents though I sent them updates every other day. And it had been 2 months since I had seen my childhood best friend Lisa.   
We squeezed each other and only let go when we had to breathe.   
"OMG!!" she squealed and squeezed my hand.  
"So you were going to leave without seeing me?" She asked with a frown.  
"I was going to come back here in the night Lis.. I had to go oversee training." I explained. She nodded. She was a special spirit. She had the gift of invisibility. So, she must've seen my friends and I.   
"Hmmmm..." she grunted and pouted.  
"Don't forget me Mo" she huffed and vanished.  
"Heh" I smirked and left. I wanted to stay and relax and spend more time with all of them, but I knew my being here would only increase the problems. Well, you could say I'd been banished from this place. There were a lot of such secrets the outside world didn't know about. The outside world was a tiny place. My mother had used every drop of her remaining magic to erase memories of those outside and let them believe that our world was that small while the majority of people stayed hidden in secret. Funny thing was no one wondered about our capital and the other important cities. I was sure the dark queen knew of this trick but she couldn't break it. A lot of our wielders and worked along side my mom to achieve the end result. This was to keep both people safe. I'd been banished because my power would attract unwanted attention so I had to go out to the outside world in order to not get extra attention.

I sneaked back out, and made sure no one saw me as I walked back to the guest house. I walked in to find all of them in their training clothes. I raised my eyebrows and said nothing as I went to get a glass of water. "Where did you go?" Jihyo asked me.  
"For a walk why?" I replied coolly  
"No you didn't. Chaeng tried to find you but she said you weren't here" She fired back  
"I am the queen, Jihyo.. I can hide my presence and do things like that." I answered casually and walked out of the door.  
"Now don't we have training to do ?" I called. They seemed annoyed but came out regardless.   
"Dahyun you go against Chae, Nayeon unnie you're with Tzuyu and Sana you are with Mina. Jeong you get Momo" Jihyo said. I raised my eyebrows at her weird pairing and asked her "What?" 

Jihyo's POV:  
I'd paired Mina and Sana so that they could take out their anger and feelings out in the field. I'd paired Jeong against Momo because I'd heard their little conversation and I thought Momo had some pent up anger too. The other pairings were just random.  
"No powers!" I called out as Dahyun and Chae positioned themselves. I knew Momo would have trained them well. Chae took the first attack and tried to punch Dahyun in the ribs. Dahyun dodged and whacked Chae's side. Chae groaned and feigned a hit to Dahyun's side while her leg connected with Dahyun's jaw. Sana flinched as Dahyun spat blood onto the ground. She grunted and threw a fist at Chaeng. Chaeng flipped back in the air and missed but tripped over the leg Dahyun swiped causing her to fall on her ass. Dahyun surged forward and punched Chaeng on the ribs. She didn't cry out in pain but stopped Dahyun's punch in mid air and twisted her hand causing Dahyun to yell. Heck. Dahyun was mad and was about to kick her but an invisible wall of air stopped them. I snapped my head to Momo who was glaring at them.  
"Do you think this is a game? I appreciate the fact you guys came with me but this isn't a game. This is serious! You cannot fool around like this and go back and fight sloppily just to get revenge. If this is the way we continue, then we'll surely be better off dead." she yelled and walked to Dahyun and held her hand over Dahyun's twisted hand. It righted itself and she crouched before Chaeng.   
"Sana, try healing her" she snapped. Sana huffed and went in front of Chae and held out her hand. Nothing happened.  
"Feel it inside you!" Momo snapped. I'd made a big mistake. This wasn't going the way it was supposed to.   
Sana held her hands and tried again. Nothing happened. Uh Oh. Momo closed her eyes and shook her head and walked out. Sana looked up at her with tears and frowned and tried again. This time her hands glowed and it worked. She smiled brightly and said "It worked!!". She looked at Momo who gave her a small nod and smile while Dahyun and Chae hugged her. The other clapped while I looked at Momo. Her methods were harsh, but it worked. She met my eyes with that stern look.   
"Mina you're next.. But you go against Nayeon unnie not Satang" she said with that cold look. Nayeon looked at me with a confused expression. I shrugged and tilted my head telling her not to say anything. Nayeon was probably the best at fighting amongst my group. She caught on to the moves faster than the rest. But seeing Chae fight, I knew Momo had trained them like rocks. I should have done that too, but I had been lenient. Now they'd get hurt because of my mistake. I shoved my guilt down as Mina feigned a jab and locked her ankle around Nayeon's knee causing her to lose balance and fall. This was going to be interesting. How had Momo managed to teach them so well? While Mina could have ended the fight there, she waited for Nayeon to get up. She smirked as she saw Nayeon change tactics and come at her. She blocked all the punches Nayeon threw and suddenly switched causing Nayeon to take a few hits. Mina seeing her falter took it to her advantage and twisted her body so fast and caught Nayeon in a headlock. All of us except Momo were gaping. That was an advanced trick! How did she know that? I saw her release Nayeon and storm off inside. Tzuyu and Sana were to fight now. I couldn't concentrate on their fight. What was going on here? The mood had suddenly changed and it wasn't pleasant. I tried to figure out what happened that caused this awkward moment. I bit my tongue and looked back to see Momo and Jeong in the ring. Oh shoot what had happened between Sana and Tzuyu? I saw Tzuyu was rubbing her arm while Sana panting heavily. She'd won. Interesting.   
"Make me fall and you win, but if I make you fall I win. Give me all you got. Use your power if you want to" I heard Momo tell Jeong. Jeong seemed to but nodded all the same. I knew I should stop it, but I couldn't say anything.  
Jeong punched and threw blasts of fire at Momo who either blocked the blows or dodged it. Momo then decided to go on the offensive. She didn't go very hard though. She punched, flipped and kicked but made sure she didn't hit Jeong too hard. I saw the move the would finish this round before she even moved. Momo kicked Jeong but Jeong grabbed leg. Using that hold on her leg, Momo flipped in the air and caused Jeong to fall on her ass. I was pretty sure she'd used some of her powers but well even if she hadn't she would have definitely won. The others were still learning after all. We closed training for the day and went in to rest. Everyone apologised and all seemed to go back to the usual. 


	6. Confession

Mina's POV:

It had been five months since we'd come here, and we were working hard. Somehow none of them had found out my secret and I was relieved that I could stay here for longer. I'd become closer to all of them even Momo. I'd began to develop feelings towards her. Momo and I matched rather well. I found myself staring at her all the time.. The others would tease me and I really didn't know how Momo couldn't sense the bond yet. I was a little disappointed but I decided to let it go. I had improved in my fighting. The others were really good too. But the most impressive performer was Momo. Her powers completely baffled me. How could she have that kind of control over them? She could easily destroy an army of trained soldiers if she continued to train the way she did. It was because of that training that Tzuyu and Chaeyoung had been able to learn so much. I had already learnt to fight before I met them, so it wasn't much of a learning for me. Though it sure was more practice. I had gotten over the feud I'd had with Sana and we were getting along well. All of them had a unique story. Nayeon unnie had come from a rich family. She was a heiress in simple terms. Her family owned many of the biggest trade markets hence they had flourished and made that much profit. Jeong' s family owned a diner. It was pretty well known. Momo I didn't know, but Sana had told me she'd had a hard time. Sana, Jihyo's and Dahyun's were from families who worked hard to earn a living. Chae lived with her aunt and older brother while Tzu's parents were missing. They left her with Sana's parents and went away. Tzu was raised with Sana's parents. Though she said she received gifts and letters from them every year on various holidays. My story on the other hand wasn't like any of theirs. I grew up in a beautiful place but the people who claimed to have raised me were mean and horrible. Sure, I had picked up that trait from them but it was buried deep down. I sighed and looked around me. I was actually happy now. My childhood wasn't a very nice one but if I had to go through it all again in order to meet these girls, I'd gladly do it. I looked at the rest of them training and decided to join them. I paired up with Nayeon unnie and did some basic flips, kicks and punches.

"Mina, we should start doing some training to bring out your powers. I think we've done a lot in the physical training but almost nothing in the power area. " Jihyo stated as she saw Sana and Dahyun's work to create a whirlpool strong enough to destroy anything in its path.

Momo having appeared from nowhere replied " I'll help you"

I was shocked. My heart began to beat faster than ever. I gulped and nodded. I looked at Jihyo who gave me a sly smile and sent me off with a wink. I passed Sana who mouthed "Go for it". I hoped Momo hadn't seen that exchange as I followed her to a meadow a little away from our usual training spot. She stopped a few feet away and I stood next to her. She smiled and stood closer to me. I tried to slow down my heart and speak to her normally

Momo's POV:

I had some suspicions about what her power was. I had been monitoring the way she fought and handled everything. I tried to place her aura in a certain element, but even if seemed familiar, it was something that I couldn't place

"So..." I began and she looked at me. I didn't miss the sparkle in her eyes as she looked at me

"Hmm?" She said raising an eyebrow. We'd gotten extremely close over the past 2 months. We seemed to get along really well. It was almost like dancing around a fire. For everything I threw at her, she seemed to throw it back at me. It was quite amusing actually.

"I have a few hunches on what your powers might be" I told her and she widened her eyes.

"You seem to absorb my power and throw it back at me, so there is a possibility you are an amplifier or something on that line. Or you might have some ability similar to mine. Or...."

"Or?" She asked

"You could have something very rare" I told her. Her aura seemed to call me every time I was near her. It pulled me to her like a magnet. Jihyo had told me her story. She was from a poor household who had moved in from somewhere a few months before we ran away from school. She was part of a family with no affiliation with an element, which likely meant that she was a rare wielder like Jihyo. But since Jihyo's family had some magical history, Mina might have something strong and incredible.

She smiled and looked at me. I don't know why but I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was stunning. I had been observing her for a month now. The way she walked, talked, fought and every thing that she did seemed to pull me to her. I didn't know why I was pulled to her. She had a soulmate! I shouldn't be feeling anything towards her. I wouldn't hit on a mated woman. Nope. That's not me. Before I could snap out of my day dream. She leaned forward and kissed me. Her touch sent jolts through my body almost making me fall. She ran her tongue over my lips asking me for permission to enter. I knew I was doing something wrong by kissing a mated woman but I couldn't control myself. I opened to her and kissed her back. She put her hands around my neck while I put one on her waist. The kiss was world ending. It was soo good. Yet I knew it wasn't a normal kiss. I felt a sudden burn on my wrist and I pulled away instantly. I was panting softly as I looked down to my wrist. I looked back at Mina who was biting her lip and looking at me.

I let out a stunned laugh. Fate certainly loved to play with me didn't it? I turned from her and just stared at nothing.

"Say something" she whispered after a while.

I ignored her and closed my eyes. I couldn't believe it. She... Mina was my soulmate. How had I not known? How had I been so blind all this while? I wasn't able to think clearly. And... Had she known all this while.. No, she couldn't have known, could she? I don't know why I was so flustered. Usually everyone was overjoyed when they came to know they met their soulmate. The tattoo wasn't lying, which meant she was my soulmate. I... Had been sort of falling for her hadn't I?

"Say something! Anything" she begged her voice breaking as she spoke. I turned to see her eyes were red and tears were on the verge of falling.

"Did you know?" I asked her. She nodded once and some of the tears fell on her cheeks.

"How long?" I asked her

"Ever since we met" She whispered as tears continued to fall silently

"Why..." I started but my voice broke. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her

"I didn't know how to tell you" she explained.

"Sana and Jihyo told me to tell you when the time was right so I started to spend more time near you to get to know you better. And, since you were the queen I didn't know how you would perceive it. I mean not everyone gets paired with a person with your power" she explained.

My power? So she.. She only spent time with me because I was the queen? I couldn't take it anymore. Sana and Jihyo knew? Why... How...

"So.. You only spoke and got to know me because you knew I was supposed to be your soulmate? Were you happy? To know that the queen of this realm was your soulmate?" I snapped. I was hurt. I wanted my soulmate to be someone who loved me as who I was. Someone who didn't care if I had powers or not. I didn't care whether my soulmate was powerful or if they even had a magical affiliation. For a moment I was happy that it was her, but now.. I didn't know. She... Said she was happy to be with someone who was powerful like me.. Was that all I was? A weapon? A symbol of power? Why? Why? Why did everyone see me like this way?

"No! I.. Didn't mean that!" She said and wiped her tears.

"I don't feel like talking" I said cutting her off. I could feel my tears falling as I said it but I didn't care.

"Momo... I didn't.. I am sorry" she sobbed as I got up. She grabbed my hand as I tuned to leave. I was mad. I yanked my hand out of her grip and stormed off to god knows where.


	7. Confession Part II

Sana's POV:

The sun had already set, but Momo and Mina hadn't come home yet. This was normal but since it was raining quite heavily, I was worried they might get sick. I looked away from the window and sat down on the couch and laid my head on Jeong's shoulder. Both Dahyun and Nayeon gave me the 'I'll kill you' look, but I just rolled me eyes and snuggled next to Jeong. She even put her arm around me. I sent a victorious smile to the two jealous girlfriends. The looked smug as they turned back to what they'd been doing. They seemed to be engrossed in the history novel they'd found in the attic.

We had dinner, and cleaned up but the two of them hadn't returned yet. I was starting to get worried. As if I'd summoned her from my thoughts the door opened revealing a sobbing Mina. I rushed to her as Tzu warmed the air instantly seeing a drenched and distraught Mina. I looked behind her to find Momo, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I could only guess what had happened. Mina wouldn't stop crying nor did she want to tell us what happened. We threatened her to go wake Jihyo to read her mind and tell us what had happened if she didn't speak.

She fought with Momo. A voice rang in my head. I whipped my head to see the others having woken up and come down.

She.. Messed up. The voice, Jihyo said again. Tzu stiffened, so I knew she was telling the same thing to us all.

"I... Kissed her" Mina began and wiped her eyes before continuing

"The.. Tattoo appeared and she didn't respond for a while. I asked her why she had been silent and she asked me if I'd known . I told her I did and I might have explained why I hadn't told her about it the wrong way. She... She thought I was happy that I was mated with a queen of this realm and that I thought she was some sort of tool or something. I didn't mean to say anything like that! It turned out badly!"

She sobbed into her hands and Tzuyu rubbed her arms. Chae went and wrapped her hands around Mina and pulled her face into her and rubbed her back as Mina sobbed her eyes out. I saw Nayeon unnie return with a mug in her hand. Hot chocolate.. She handed the mug to Mina and said "Don't worry, you will figure it out. Try again when she comes back okay? We'll help you if you want". I got up and hugged Mina and smiled at her before leaving here there with the others. I walked into the balcony and stared outside. Where was Momo? Though I knew it wasn't anyone's fault I wanted to go console Momo. Mina had a shoulder to cry on now that she had come back.. But Momo was probably crying alone and suffering out there.

"I just hope it doesn't get worse" I whispered into the night and went back inside to try and get some sleep. After a few hours I gave up and went down. I saw Mina had passed out on the couch. The door was open, so I went out to see Jeong sitting on the training field and staring up at the sky. I sat down beside her and looked up too. The sun was almost up.

"I wonder where she is" Jeong whispered as she looked down.

"Me too" I mumbled and looked at her.

"I... I just want to tell her she isn't a power tool! She is Hirai Momo my best friend! I don't care about her power or status. I just....feel bad" she whispered. I wanted to do the same. I hugged my knees and sat there till Jihyo called the two of us for breakfast.

The mood was depressing. All of us were affected and were sulky. We ate in silence and then decided to go find Momo. 

We looked everywhere but couldn't find her. We searched every inch and corner but couldn't find her anywhere. We'd spent the whole day searching but, there were no traces of Momo.

We ate dinner in quietly as an awkward mood hung in the air.

"This is all my fault, I am sorry" Mina said quietly. None of us replied. I mentally slapped myself. Uh, now she would definitely blame herself.

"No.. It's not" I told her

"Yeah, such things happen Minari.." Chae added with a reassuring smile.

"She left because of me" She whispered.

"She'll be back don't worry" Jihyo said with a nod. It was getting late, so we decided to go sleep. I hugged Dahyun tight that night. I cried into her chest like a baby while she just quietly pat my head and let me cry it all out.

When I was done, she kissed me and pulled me to her and we slept cuddling in each other's embrace.

Mina's POV:

I don't know what I had been thinking when I kissed her but now I regretted ever having made a move on her. I should have probably told her before or done something like that. And.. Now she thought I only wanted to be with her because of her power. That wasn't the reason! I didn't care about that! I.. I was powerful in my own way.

Where was she? I felt so bad. Everyone was worried about her too, but none of us could find her. We'd stopped searching on the second day and gone back to our daily routine. The atmosphere back at home was like a fire waiting to be started. The tiniest of tiny things would spark a fight between two people. I didn't bother to join or listen to them. I mostly stuck to my room and cried alone. I felt like everything bad happened because of me. I don't know why I thought having found my soulmate would change that. But I, couldn't help it. I was in love with her. I'd fallen hard for her. I stared and stared at the tattoo on my wrist.  
"Where are you Momo?" I whispered, as though she could hear me through the tattoo. I just wanted her to come back, to know she was safe. I would leave them after I see she is okay and fine. I didn't want to make the scene awkward when she didn't want the bond and didn't want me. Maybe.. Maybe I wasn't good enough for anyone. I had heard stories of people being rejected by their soulmates. They went berserk and mad for a whole year before they calmed down and tried to be happy again. I could see myself falling deeper and deeper into the dark hole filled with guilt and regret. Even though a week had passed since that day, I wanted to rewind time and change it.

"Mina, it's time for dinner" Jihyo yelled from downstairs. I wiped my tears and washed my face before trudging downstairs. All of them were already seated on the table. I sat on my chair and tried not to look at the empty chair next to mine. I held back my tears as I ate my food silently as the others were discussing about different things.

I was vaguely listening to them but tuned into the discussion when Sana stepped on my foot. I knew what they were talking about. Momo. That name, that word anything about her just made me want to fall somewhere and die.

"It's been a week! Jihyo we need to do something!" Nayeon yelled banging a hand on the table. The plates rattled as she sat down fuming. Tzu and Dahyun flinched and looked away.

"What can we do unnie?" Chae fired back.  
"As much as I want to bring Momo back, what can we do? We've tried so many things!" Dahyun exclaimed

"But we.. We have to find her!" Jeongyeon yelled in anger

"There is no need" a voice behind me spoke. I stilled. I began to panic.

"Momo!" Sana yelled as she launched herself at Momo. She hugged her so tight that Momo had to hit her back and ask her to let her go.

"Where the hell did you go?!" Jeong yelled at Momo though there were tears in her eyes. Everyone had circled around her. I wanted to go to.. But I didn't want her to leave again so I just stayed at the back.

"Jeong I'm fine. I am not hurt and I am completely fine. I just needed some time after all the incidents that happened over the past few months. I wasn't level headed, and just taking time off helped bring me back to the present. " she replied.

I couldn't take it anymore. I closed my eyes trying to hold my tears back in. I opened my eyes and found her staring at me. It was like the world had stopped and she was the only one there. Her eyes were so alluring. Calling me to her. I snapped out of it and ran outside. I ran towards the forest and fell down crying by the river. Why did I cry so much these days?

Momo's POV:

I stood outside the house debating or not to walk inside. I had vanished for a week without telling them anything. I felt bad, but I needed time to think. I really needed it. And I realised I also needed Mina. I'd stared and stared at the tattoo thinking about her. Her smile, her frown, her face when she is concentrating, her face when her mouth is full of food, the sound of her voice, her laugh that is like music to my ears and just everything about her. I straightened my shoulders and sneaked inside. I heard them talking about me. Fighting actually. I slowly walked in and answered

"There is no need"

They all looked at me and stared. I was about to say hi when Sana yelled and crushed me in a hug. I couldn't breathe. I hit her back and asked to let me go. I needed oxygen.  
Jeong fired the question I'd been anticipating. Where had I gone?

I gave them an answer which was half accurate and half vague. I smirked and looked at all of them. All of them. I met Mina's eyes as she opened them. I saw a tear fall on her cheeks. She took in a breath and ran out of the house. I was debating whether or not to go after her when Sana pushed me forward "Go to her you idiot!"

"I... Uh" I stammered

"You don't accept her as your soulmate?" Chae asked in a small whisper

"What no!" I told her and then mentally cursed myself for having said that as seven smiles began to form on their faces. I decided to run away when I had the chance.

"Have fun!! Also, don't be too loud! Be nice!" Jeong yelled as I walked out of the door in the direction Mina had gone. I blushed as what Jeong said replayed in my head.

I just let my mind guide me to her. I found her sobbing by the river. My heart broke seeing her cry because of me. I walked slowly to her and crouched before her. I lifted her face with two of my fingers and made her look at me. Her lips wobbled as she met my stare. I didn't fake or hide the happiness in my eyes. I had missed her. I had realised that I was in love with her. That was before I knew she was my soulmate. I wiped her tears with my thumb and held her face in my hands.

"Wh...What are you doing?" She stammered. I wiped the tears as they began to fall again.

"Momo... I am sorry. I shouldn't -" she started but I cut her off by capturing her mouth in a kiss.

"Only way to shut you up" I said with a smirk. She stared at me as though she didn't believe me.

"I decided that I don't want to spend my life without you. I realised that the only reason my mornings were so happy was because you were the first person I saw everyday. Your smile could light up the entire world for me, your laugh is the best music and being next to you is all I want." I said with a smile even though tears fell from my own eyes onto the ground. She was crying too, I wiped her tears and hugged her tightly. I sat down next to her and pulled her to me.

"I missed you Myoui Mina" I told her as she cried burying her face into my shoulder. I held her tight not letting her go as I ran a hand through her hair. She calmed down after a few minutes and I kissed the top of her head. I had told her the truth. She was my reason to live now. I was hers if she wanted me.

She pulled away and looked at me "Are you sure? I... I am sorry Momo, I shouldn't have done that" she began again. I rolled my eyes and kissed her hungrily. My tongue slipped in and I kissed her until we both needed to stop to breathe. I could kiss her all day. It felt soo good.

"Still need an answer Mina? " I asked her. She blushed and looked down. I took her hand in mine and interlaced my fingers with hers. I brought it up and kissed her hand.

"I am sure and I am honoured to be your soulmate Myoui Mina"

She stared at me for a second and jumped on me causing me to fall on my back. She kissed me and said "I want you too."

She smiled and I grinned like an idiot looking at her smile. I sat up, but pulled her into my lap as we kissed again. She put her arms around my neck while I held on to her waist. Something snapped in me, and I stood up not breaking the kiss. I carried her into the nearest meadow and laid her on the soft grass. A wave of my hand had a shield of air and water concealing us from the world. I looked at her with dark eyes full of desire and love. She smiled at me and kissed me again. Her mouth travelled to my jaw and I groaned as she kissed my jaw , my neck and slipped a hand under my shirt. I smirked at her and said "Nope.. Me first"

(Mature content warning! Skip to the next chapter if you don't want to read it)  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I kissed her jaw and her neck and moved downwards. I slipped a hand under her shirt to touch her smooth skin. I grabbed the ends of her shirt and pulled it over her head. I smiled as I looked at her half naked torso and kissed my way down from her Jaw to her waist. She tasted so good. She gasped as I showered her with kisses. I slipped my hand behind her back and she arched her back so that I could unclasp her bra. I threw it near her shirt and looked at her naked from the waist up. She blushed and made to cover her chest.  
"Don't" I said. I knew my voice was full of desire and lust

"You're so... Beautiful" I told her as I lowered my self and took one breast into my mouth while I fingered the other. I ran my tongue around her hardened nipples before sucking it.

"Momooo- ahhh" She moaned arching her back as I sucked her breast. My other hand was moving in circles on her other breast. I smirked when she gasped and plunged her hands into my hair. I decided to pay attention to the other breast while one hand of mine sneakily went down to her legs. I rubbed her clothed core the same time I sucked and she moaned and started to breathe heavily.

"Dddon't stop " she got out . I smiled and kissed my way downwards. I grabbed the waistline of her pants and looked at her "You sure?"

She nodded. "First time?" I asked her just to be sure. She nodded and I smiled as I said "I'll be careful"

I pulled pants but left the silk underwear in place. I ran a finger on her core and widened her legs. I settled between them and began to kiss the inside of her thighs. She moaned and gasped as I came closer and closer to her core. She writhed and begged me to give her what she needed. I smirked as I pulled the soaking wet underwear and looked at her bare body. Magnificent.

I kept eye contact as I latched my self onto her. I licked her and inserted my tongue inside her. She tasted soo good. Soo good. I licked and licked as she writhed and moaned and pushed my head closer to her. I stopped my licking and went up to claim her lips. I let a finger explore her core as I kissed her again. I broke the kiss and inserted two of my fingers into her. She gasped and scrunched her face in pain but I distracted her by kissing her again. She slowly relaxed and I began to move my finger inside her.

"Momoo!" she yelled as I moved in and out of her. She was so tight. Yet it felt soo good  
"Ahhhh" she moaned as I began sucking her breast at the same time. "I... I think" she started. I smiled and I knew my eyes were black as I latched my mouth onto her core as she let out her juices. I drank it all and licked her clean as she came down from her high. I smirked in triumph as I rose above her and pecked her lips once more before laying down beside her. I turned to look at her. She was looking at me too. She frowned as she asked, "Why are you still fully clothed?". I chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Sleep, my penguin. You must be tired."

"No" she said stubbornly as she sat on me and began to grind. I gulped as she reached and pulled off my shirt. I helped her pull it off. I had been wearing a crop top anyways. She stopped grinding ran a finger along my abs. I sat up on my elbows watching her finger move on my stomach. She stopped and kissed me intensely. Her hand went to my back and fiddled with my bra strap. I broke the kiss and looked at her.  
"What are you trying to do miss?" I teased and laughed when she went red like a tomato. I unclasped my bra and removed it. I pushed her off me as I took my pants and undergarments off. I smirked as I lay next to her. I was naked. I was curious to see what she would do. She stared and stared at me. I rolled my eyes and asked her "What?"

"I.. Uh" she muttered.

I grunted and closed my eyes for a whole minute before she pounced on me and we made love again. We laid down on the grass and stared up at the stars. I intertwined our hands and she put her head on my shoulder and drifted off to sleep. I on the other hand couldn't sleep. It was early morning already. I looked at the woman sleeping by my side and smiled. I was happy. I had done a lot of thinking before coming back. But, it was worth it. I slowly got up, careful to not disturb her and wore my clothes. I put her clothes on using my powers, so that she didn't wake up. I then lifted her and carried her back to the house.


	8. Risks We Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! For those of you who haven't read the previous chapter, please do read it before reading this!   
> xD

Jihyo's POV:  
I slept peacefully for the first time in a week. Momo was back, she seemed fine and I knew Mina and Momo would come back together. I smiled as I got up and went down to make breakfast. As usual the groceries had appeared on the countertop. I always wondered where they used to come from, but I gave up trying to find the source two months after we'd arrived. I knew it was some magically rigged house so why bother trying to find what it means.   
I smiled and started making breakfast. Soon, Jeong and Nayeon unnie joined me and we made breakfast for the 7 of us. It seemed like the remaining 2 were still somewhere. I chopped the fruits and placed them in a bowl on the table as Dahyun, Chae and Tzuyu sat down. Jeong was done making the pancakes, so we all sat down on the table.  
Sana rushed in and took a seat. We all began to eat the delicious pancakes. Jeongyeon was an excellent cook. The pancakes were so delicious. Yumm  
"This is soo good unnie!" Chaeyoung said as she filled her mouth with it.   
Jeongyeon chuckled and said "Eat slowly! You'll choke yourself eating like that".  
"I wonder what they're doing right now" Sana started. Aishh. She and her dirty mind. Can't she leave straight folks like me alone? I got replays of what happened in their rooms at night everyday anyways. None of them could stop thinking about it when they came for breakfast. And I.. I had to hear all those thoughts! Sometimes even see images. My mind had been scarred for life.   
"Who knows" Nayeon unnie said with a smirk. I knew where this topic was eventually going to end in. Before they could go on, I diverted the topic.  
"Now that Momo is back, we need to get back to our training schedule. We've been slacking off a little for the past week."  
"Of course we have! We've been looking for her all this while!" Dahyun answered  
"And she comes back like she just went out for an hour" Tzuyu added with an annoyed face.  
"And here I was thinking you guys actually missed me" Momo said from the door. Sana and Nayeon screamed as Momo entered from nowhere.  
"Can you please stop doing that?!" I yelled.  
"Yeah! Its creepy!!" Dahyun added. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung exchanged glances before shrugging.  
"How.. How long have you been there?" Jeong asked her with a frown.  
"Long enough" she said as she sat down in an empty chair.  
"Want some?" Sana asked offering a bite of her pancake. Momo took a bite and folded her arms.  
"Shoot" she said. Why was that woman like that? That would be her downfall one day. That sass and behaviour.   
"Where's Mina?" Jeong asked. Of all the things to ask. Momo chuckled and pointed in the direction of their room. "She's sleeping. And in case you were wondering what happened last night I'll just say that we're good". I nodded.  
"Where were you?" I asked her. She looked at me and smirked. Weird I thought  
"I'll make you all a deal. We can go into the town tomorrow and you guys can meet your families. But... You won't get to ask me where I was again" she said. What did she think of herself? I'd forget about where she went in a week anyways, But.... Seeing my family after 6 months! I beamed and said "Deal". All of us were smiling as we cleaned up after breakfast and headed outside for training.   
We'd all written them a note every month saying we're safe, we're fine and that we were happy. We missed them like crazy, but we'd made a choice to help Momo. So, we'd also decided to stick by that decision. I was smiling the whole way as we went to the clearing where we started our training. 

Mina's POV:   
I woke up feeling the soft feel of my bed. I stretched and blinked as my eyes adjusted to my surroundings. I was in the room I shared with Momo. Oh Momo. I turned to see the side next to me was neat and not rumpled. Was yesterday a dream? Did.. Had Momo really not come back?

I sat up and walked out of the room. I freshened up before going down. I went down and all the rooms were empty. Where did everyone go? Was I still dreaming? No I wasn't. I pinched my hand real hard and opened my eyes again. Okay. I wasn't dreaming. I went back up and searched their rooms. I went to the balcony and froze when I saw the person standing there. Her back was to me but I don't know why I was so nervous. Does that mean yesterday was real and hadn't been a dream? But I didn't remember coming back home.   
"How long will you be standing there?" she called to me. I bit my lip and stood next to her. She sighed and interlaced our fingers. I stiffened and looked at her "It.. Wasn't a dream?"   
"You don't want it to be true?" she asked. I shook my head furiously in denial. She rolled her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. It wasn't a hungry or needy kiss but a kiss full of passion and love. I kissed her back and smiled brightly as we broke off. I hadn't been this clear headed or happy for days now.  
I laid my head on her shoulder and held her arm. "We're going to the town tomorrow. You guys should meet your parents and tell them you're fine. They all must be so worried about you." she said  
I startled and whipped my head to her "What? But..but isn't it risky?"  
"Don't you want to see your family?" she asked me.   
"I.... I do, but what if someone comes after us? After you?" I stammered. Aishh! Why did I have to stammer now?. I really had to learn to lie.  
"People will always be after me Mina, even now they're waiting outside for me. But, I am sorry. I have been selfish and should have allowed you all to meet your family often. It's dangerous, but you guys have some training. We'll just keep a low profile and try to come back without an incident. She replied. I squeezed her hand and moved closer to her. I didn't care what happened next but I didn't want to lose her. I was surprised that I thought of it that way but, I didn't want to lose her at all. She put her arm around my waist and pulled me into her.   
"Myoui Mina, I love you... Yes, I have been a jerk and ran away for a week. But during that time I realised that I was in love with you.. I won't let anything happen to you tomorrow okay? Don't worry" she said with a smile. If only....no I shouldn't think like that. Not now.   
"I love you too" I told her and she pulled me closer. We stayed on the balcony looking at the mountains for a few more minutes before going down to train. 

"Duck!" Jihyo yelled as she came at me with all her tricks. I ducked, whirled and made to grab her hand and block the punch but her leg connected to my ribs making me falter. Ouch. I rubbed my the side and sat down outside the ring. Momo was staring at me. I looked at her but she just smiled and looked away. I found it weird but I let it go.. She was probably worried I got hurt. I stood up and went to her side. I laid my head on her shoulder as Sana and Tzuyu fought in the ring. Jeong and Nayeon unnie kept smirking at me. I smiled back at them. Soon, Sana and Tzuyu finished training and we were all packing up to go back home when Momo spoke "We'll be leaving in 2 hours, so please be ready. Dress accordingly. I know I said we'll leave tomorrow morning, but it's better if we leave tonight. It's for the better. "  
"But... I heard the forest is guarded at night by the spirits" Dahyun said with a frown  
"Which is why its safer" Nayeon unnie said and Momo nodded in response.

Momo's POV:   
I had contacted the guards in the town saying we'd be coming and that they should be on a lookout for strangers. I sat outside waiting for the rest of them to come out. I felt a pair of arms go around me and I instantly smiled. I turned in her arms and laid my head in the crook of her neck.   
"I just hope all goes well" I admitted.  
She hugged me tighter and said "It will"  
"I'm scared Mitang" I said in a small whisper. After all she was my equal, my mate, my other half.. No harm would come in admitting that to her.   
"Keep it PG!" Jihyo yelled as she came out. I walked out of Mina's embrace and stuck out my tongue at Jihyo. The others came behind her and I could see the happiness in all their eyes. They were here for me. I just hoped nothing happened to them because of me. I knew that this won't be just another trip to town but also a training exercise, but it all had to go according to my plan.


End file.
